Baby it's you
by twi-hard fanpire07
Summary: Moliver and Lackson. Read about Miley getting pregnant and her journey through pregnancy, weird cravings and court? but is it Oliver's baby?babies? some comedy here and there. i like reviews. NO flames. COMPLETE.
1. wow!

**Hello peeps, this is my first story ever with some help from softballchick03. Don't be too harsh, cause I don't know how good it is. It's kind of sad so, you're warned, but it's not I'm gonna cry my eyeballs dry sad. So here ya goes!**

Third person P O V

Skatebrdgrl: where r u?

HMsinger: the beach with Oliver

Skatebrdgrl: b there in 5

HMsinger: K C U

Lily rode her skateboard off to the beach to find her best friend in the whole world playing tonsil hockey with her other best friend.

Lily: Omigod!

Miley: Oh Lily, it's not what you think

Lily: not what I think? I didn't think I saw you two exchanging saliva right in front of my eyes?

And with that she left Oliver and Miley there gaping at her. Lily went over to Rico's making sure Oliver and Miley were watching her and pulled Jackson into a kiss. It lasted for about 10 seconds before they came up for air.

Jackson: wow

And once more she left leaving him bewildered. When she got home she went to her room turned on the radio and started singing along to Paris Hilton except with the high squeaky voice to make fun of her. All of a sudden she let out a scream that could make you go deaf. She pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Lily: I got to turn that thing of vibrate. Hello?

Miley: Lily I'm really sorry we should have told you. We have been going out for three days. We were going to tell you tomorrow when we have the sleepover.

Lily: Oh.

Miley: All you're going to say is oh? I'd be furious, I'd bite my head off if I was you.

Lily: Well I just kind of reallized that I... don't laugh... like Jackson, and that's about the same as you liking Oliver. Please don't laugh!

Miley: Why don't you come to my house so we can really talk?

Lily: okay.

Lily calls Miley two minutes later.

Lily: Lily in ten

Miley: dad open the door Lily in five!

She flies into the room lands gracefully and takes off her helmet.

Miley: Okay bye dad we're going in my room.

Lily: Hi Mr. Stewart, by Mr. Stewart

They arrive in Mileys room to see Jackson digging through the drawer in Mileys desk.

Miley: what are you doing fool?

Jackson: nuthin

Miley and Lily: um-hmm

Jackson: okay bye

As he leaves he secretly slips something into his pocket.

Miley: I do not understand that boy, but I think you do

Lily: whatever

With Lily blushing they go into the Hannah closet

Miley: so... I can't believe you like my brother! And you two make such a cute couple!

Lily: You really think so?

Miley: Of course, you're both kind of...

Lily: Kind of what?

Miley: don't take this the wrong way but you're both kind of well... goofy, silly, wierd.

Lily: What?

Miley: In a good way!

Lilly: whatever

Miley: Wanna go see what Jackson was up to?

Lilly: sure!

Miley: don't get too excited

Lily: Ugh...

They walk quietly across the hall and peer into Jacksons room. They see him talking to a picture of Lilly.

Lilly: Omigosh!

Miley: ssshhh!

Jackson: Oh Lilly of course I think you're beautiful, you're the prettiest girl in the world!

Lily: Awe!

Miley: Sssshhh!

Just then Jackson started making out with the picture. Miley and Lilly walk away almost exploding with laughter.

Miley: Awe, he likes you!

Lilly: omigosh and eew! But this is so cool, he really likes me!

Miley: This is so cool, ask him out!

Lilly: Okay, here I go!

She walks across the hall once more, knocks on his door and begins to talk.

Lilly: Jackson, I was wondering-

Just as she got her sentence started, Jackson pulled her in for a deep kiss. Soon it became a make out session, meanwhile Miley was smiling and trying to hold down her lunch. Finally they pulled apart.

Jackson and Lilly: wow

Lilly: So... are we going out now?

Jackson: only if you want to

Lilly: okay!

Jackson: what do we do now?

Lilly: well I need to go home but I'll see you tomorrow because I'm sleeping over

Jackson: bye

He pulled her in for another kiss this one was shorter but equally passionate.

Lilly: 'kay bye.

Miley: Bye Lilly, I'm so happy for you!

_ring ring_

Miley: Oh, Oliver's calling gotta go.


	2. sleepover

Miley:Hey Ollie what's up?

Oliver: Nuthin

Miley: Nuthin what?

Oliver frustrated: Nuthing Mileykins. why do we have to have petnames?

Miley: yeah you're right that's kind of weird

Oliver: agreed

Miley: so my dad said that you could sleepover as long as when we go to sleep you sleep in the living room on the couch

Oliver: ok better than the floor

Miley: so i'll see ya tomorrow

Oliver: k bye

It was getting late Miley pulled on her silky ducky pajama bottoms and a tanktop. she woke up at eight thirty yawned and took a shower. she wore a turquoise henley and a sequined cami under it. Her half up curls falling like a waterfall down her neck she started on her makeup. First she put on a light peach on her whole eyelid then a blue-green on her lower eyelid. Black mascara and black eyeliner on she went downstairs to find Lilly talking to Jackson.

Miley: hey Lilly when did you get here?

she helped herself to pancakes

Lilly: about ten minutes ago

Miley:so what cha gonna do today?

Lilly:well jackson and i were gonna...

Miley:oh.

Lilly:No Miley. You and Oliver can come with us we were just going to the beach It'll be a double-date.

Miley: that sounds good i'll call Smokin' Oken

Lilly: ok we're going in half an hour see ya there.

Miley:wait what are ya gonna do for thirty minutes?

Lilly gave a grin from ear to ear.

Lilly:Nuthin.

Miley fake gagged and rushed them out of the house.

Miley: ahhh...

she took her phone out of her pocket.

Miley to herself: i gotta turn that thing off vibrate.

Miley: hello?

Oliver: hey Miley what cha want to do today?

Miley:i was just about to call you. lilly and Jackson invited us on a double-date with them at the beach in twentyfive minutes.

Oliver: sounds cool. why in twentyfive minutes?

Miley: they said Nuthin.

She imitated them perfectly.

Oliver: i don't get it.

Miley:they're gonna make out ya doughnut

Oliver:Ohhh i get it!

Miley:Meet you at the beach in a bit

She went upstairs , grabbed her bikini, a towel, sunglasses, and suntanlotion, threw it all in a bag and went back downstairs.

After about twenty minutes, she left for the beach. Unsuprisingly, Jackson and Lilly were engaged in a deep kiss.

Miley: How do you guys breathe if you never come up for air?

Jackson: ha ha

Lilly: hey Oliver's at Rico's getting you both strawberry milkshakes.

Miley: ohh how sweet!

Oliver: what's sweet?

Miley: You are. Thank you.

Oliver: No problem. So what are we gonna do?

Miley: How about we finish the shakes then go swimmnig?

Oliver: cool

They finished the shakes and headed for the water. Oliver chased MIley as she ran toward the water. He caught her lifter her up, walked out until the water was up to his chest and threw her back in.

Miley: Ahhhh! you're mean uh...

Oliver: you'll get it over it.

After an hour of swimming they all headed back to the Stewart house.

Jackson: so what should we do now?

Miley: how about we watch a movie?

Oliver: how about When a Stranger calls.

Everone: yeah, sure, okay, etc, ect

Oliver put in the DVD. Within 5 minutes Lilly was in Jackson's lap and Miley was in Olivers.

Miley and Lilly: Ahhhh!

Two hours later

Jackson: chill, it's over now

Miley: go away jackson I don't like you right now

Oliver: jeez PMS

Miley: uhhhh...

Oliver: I'm just kidding

Miley: whatever, let's get ready for bed

Miley kisses Oliver lightly on the lips

Miley: goodnight Ollie

Oliver: night Miley see ya in the morning

Lilly: night Jackson

Jackson kisses Lilly

Jackson: night Lilly

A/N:i know it's in my summary but i need five reviews b4 i update. no flames well i guess i'll except flames now just cuz i want reviews but all you have to do is press the little button that says go . now go ahead and try it. please i don't care if it's two words just do it! please:)


	3. Oken i'm gonna kill you

A/N:i'm serious now i want five reviews i had to wait a bit but here ya go. enjoy.but this is the chapter where it gets kinda sad so here ya go.

2 months later...

_Olivers's thoughts_:A/N: i didn't know he could think either1

_Miley has been acting really strange lately. she's iritable, and really sensitive and kinda depressed._

_End Oliver's thoughts_

Oliver walked to Miley's house. His intention was to walk into her room quietly and scare her. Instead he walked into her room quietly to find her sitting on her bed sobbing holding something pink.

Oliver:Miley, what's wrong?

Miley through her sobs:I'm pregnant!

Oliver: you're what? But we never... I didn't...You...You...

Miley: I was raped! I was raped two months ago.

Oliver: Oh Miley!

Miley:it was my Ex-uncle Steve, long story.

Oliver: have you told anyone else?

Miley:about being raped or about being pregnant?

Oliver: both i guess

Miley:I Haven't told anyone anything, I'm too scared. How do i explain Hannah Montanna being Pregnant?!

Oliver: you'll think of something, the first thing ya got to do is tell your dad.

Miley: i know but how?

Oliver:I'll be there, I'll help you.

Miley: ok

She kissed Oliver on teh lips as a thank youi. She wiped her tears and blew her nose. She walks downstairs trembling.

Robbie Ray:Sweet Niblets Oken what did you do to my daughter?

Oliver: nothing. Miley has something to tell you.

Robbie Ray:Yes?

Miley: Dad i'm pregnant!

She burst into tears again.

Robbie Ray:why i'm gonna...

He goes after Oliver.

Miley:no dad he didn't do anything, Ex-Uncle Steve...raped me.

Once again she burst into tears.

Robbie Ray: Sweet Niblets I'm gonna kill him Miley did he hurt you? when... how...ughhh...

Miley: No, 2months ago, and it was when you went out with that lady next door.

Robbie Ray:Oh Miley, i donk't know what to say. is it only oliver and me that knows?

Miley: yeah.

Robbie Ray:Do you wanna press charges?

Miley: yeah i do.

Robbie Ray: ok i'll take care of it. first were taking you to a doctor.

Miley: ok

Dr. Finkle:yes you are definately pregnant, no std's the baby is due February 16.

Miley:ok

Dr. Finkle:are you planning on keeping the baby?

Robbie: no

MIley: yes

Both: what?

Robbie:you wanna keep it? you don't want to put 'it' up for adoption?

Miley: of course i want to keep it. it's ... he's...she's my baby, when can i come in for an ultra sound?

Dr. Finkle:I'll schedule one then call yoiu, have a nice day.

Miley: thank you

They let with Robbie a little upset and Miley was just about in tears again. when they got home they found Jackson and Lilly on the couch watching t.v.

Lilly:hey Miley, what's wrong?

Miley: can i talk to you alone? Dad you tell Jackson whil i tell Lilly.

they walk to her room

Miley: Lilly i'm pregnant. and no not by Oliver.

she began crying now

Miley: i was raped by my ex-uncle Steve!

Lilly:Oh Miley. i'm so sorry does Oliver know?

Miley: yes he was the first one i told. he walked in on me holding my pregnancy test.

Lilly: so are you gonna keep the baby?

Miley: yes i will.

Lilly: are you gonna press charges?

Miley: yes

all of a sudden they heard a yell from below.

Jackson furious:I'm gonna kill Oken. wait 'til i get my hands...

Robbie:No Jackson let me explainl

Miley: ughh

Lilly: when do you get an ultra sound?

Miley: the doctor said he'd schedule one then call me.

Lilly:so waht do we do now?

Lilly was almost in tears.

Miley: i don't know. I'm just scared. i think i'm gonna spend the day with Oliver tomorrow. we need to talk.

Lilly:ok, I'll see ya later.

they hugged tears streaming down their faces.

Miley went over to Oliver's house the next day. they sat on his couch listened to music and talked.

Oliver: have you thought about names?

Miley:i was thinking for a girl, Michelle like my mom's and for a boy Kaden but i have no idea why.

Oliver:you wouldn't name him Oliver?

Miley: Ha you're funny.

Oliver: well i try.

Miley:I'm really hungry

Oliver: for what?

Miley:Chocolate cake and... Pickles!

Oliver: eew...two months pregnant adn you're already having weird cravings

Miley:i can't help it

they both laughed and went to Rico's to get some dinner.

Miley: omigosh

Oliver: what?

Miley: where are we gonna put the baby? maybe we could put him/her in the guest room but it's not a baby color i guess we could paint it.

Oliver: yeah i guess.

Miley: oh it'll be so cool we can paint it yellow!

Oliver: why yellow?

Miley:because we're not sure if it's a boy or a girl, and yellow; could go both ways.(A/N: i know i said both ways, just get over it.) Unless i get my Ultra sound soon so i know.

Oliver: oh

Miley: hang on my phone's ringing. hey dad what's up?

Robbie over the phone:Miley hurry up and get home the doctor called your appointment is in 20 minutes.

Miley:omigosh! bye dad.

Miley: Oliver come on my ultra sound is in 20 minutes.

Oliver: wow let's go

they hurried to Miley's and got in the car with Robbie Ray. Miley was pretty anxious she bit her nails and shifted around in her seat. They hurrid into the room. Miley changed into a Hospital gown and got situated in a hospital bed.

Dr. Finkle:Hello . How are youi doing today?

Everyone: okay...fine...good...etc.etc.

Dr. Finkle: Having any weird cravings lately?

Oliver: well yesterday i was kinda hungry for a taco and icecream...

Miley: he was talkign to me! and yes earlier i wanted chocolate ice cream and pickles.

Dr. Finkle: ha yes well that's perfectly normal.

the doctor spread the jelly stuff(i don't know what it's called, don't ask me)on Miley's belly and moved the thing around so they could see the baby on the moniter.

Dr. Finkle:congratulation Miley you are the Mother of...

A/N: ha ha cliffhanger i suck don't i? well build a bridge and get over it. Ha ha!


	4. just a car ride home

A/N:i have had 162 hits and five reviews. i know that some of you didn't get my third chapter but still there was plenty of time to review on the first or second. whatev

here it goes. plzzzzzz... with a cherry on top plzzz review.

Dr. Finkle:congratulations Miley you are the mother of a... wait what's this? oh my Miley you're having TWINS!

Mileyand Robbie and Oliver: WHAT?

Dr. Finkle: yes you're having twins.

Miley and Robbie and Oliver: omigosh!

Dr. Finkle: one is a boy and one is a girl.

Miley: hey now i can name one Michelle and one Kaden. Omigosh! i can't beleive i'm having twins! ahhhhhh...

Oliver: me neither.

Robbie Ray: umph...

Miley:you look excited dad.

Robbie Ray: umph...

Oliver: yeah he does doesn't he? he sounds like my cat durring christmas after he ate the candle shaped like Santa Clause...

by this time Oliver was in his own little world. we'll call it My-cat-eating-a-candle-shaped-like-Santa-Clause-world.

Miley: that was a really nice story Oliver. you should write a book.

Oliver: i should shouldn't i?

Miley: i was being sarcastic ya doughnut!

Oliver: hey!

Miley: anyway...thank you doctor is there anything else?

Dr. Finkle:no i think that's it. although i will schedule another apointment in a month. i will call you to let you know when.

Miley: thank you now could ya get the jelly stuff off me it's really cold.

Dr. Finkle: of course.

Robbie Ray: wow. well let's get home so we can tell Jackson and Lilly.

Miley: omigosh Lilly is gonna scream 'til she has no voice she always is talking about how when she's older she wants to have twins a boy and a girl.

Oliver:yeah i'll buy the earplugs

they drove home to find once again Lilly and Jackson on the couch watching t.v. but they weren't actually watching t.v.(do ya get it? if ya don't well wait two minutes and then you'll go ohhhh...i get it. my friend does that all the time...anyway back to the story)

Lilly: i heard you got your ultra sound . do you know the gender?

Miley:you mean genders?

Lilly:omigosh. ahhhh!

this scream was so stinkin' loud that (i'm beign serious this is no exaturation.)the window by the door gave a tiny crack.

Miley: holy crap Lilly.

Lilly:omigosh you're having twins?

Miley: yes their fraternal boy and a girl their names will be Michelle and Kaden.

Lilly: omigosh that is so cute.

Oliver: it would be cuter if his name was Oliver Jr.

Miley: let it go already.

Oliver: umph

Robbie Ray:how about we get started on redecorating the guest room tomorrow.

Miley: ok we're gonna paint it yellow.

Oliver: why?

Miley: do you have shor term memmory loss? i told you once it goes both ways(yes i know i said it again get over it he he)

Oliver: oh yeah i get it

Miley couldn't sleep at all that night all she could think about was her twins growing in her belly. she poked her belly and said"hi Kaden hi Michele"

she just sat there for an hour poking her stomach for about an hour. (A/N: isn'nt the word poking a funny word? i think so POKE POKE POKE)

Miley woke up the next morning to the smell of chocolate cake.

Miley: mmmmm

she went downstairs and sitting on the counter was a jar of pickles.

Miley: ooooooh! pickles and chocolate cake just what i wanted

Robbie Ray: yeah Oliver told me

Miley: oh how sweet.

Oliver: what's sweet

Miley: nevermind thank you for the cake and pickles

Oliver: oh yeah you're welcome, i'm came by to lend a hand with redecorating the guest room ya need a big strong man to do this kind of work.

yeah he was getting just a liiiittle bit cocky. but just a little bit.

Miley trying to hold back laughs: sure. ok i'll buy it for now.

Oliver in perfect imitation of her when she got thrown in the water: that's mean uhhh...

Miley: that's Mean uhhh.. you do it wrong.

Oliver: whatever. Lilly said she'd be here pretty soon

Miley dug into the chocolate cake with a pickle right on top of it . eeeewww.

Miley:ahhhh!

Oliver: what?

she pulled her phone out of her pocket

Miley: i gotta turn that thing off vibrate

she flipped open her phone

Miley: hello

Lilly: Lilly in 10.

Miley: Lilly in 10 hurry dad!

Lilly flies through the air this time does a flip lands a little less than gracefully but equally cool

Lilly: eeeew. pickles on chocolate cake. their better on vanilla.

Miley: ooh that sounds good i'll have that tomorrow but how about with a teddy graham smoothie?(A/N: the teddy graham thing was taken from my homegirl softballchick03)

Oliver: girls

Robbie Ray: you're telling me

Jackson walks down the stairs in boxers and a wifebeater(why are they called wifebeaters? i wil never know it's just weird)

he notices Lilly there then gives a yelp and runs back up the stairs. he comes down later in 10 minutes with his hair combed and side parted. you could smell his axe from ten miles away and he wore nice unstained jeans with a blue and white striped polo. wow

Lilly: wow Jackson you look nice today

Jackson: only the best for my woman

Lilly:you're woman? so i'm just property to you?

Jackson: no i didn't mean it like that Lilly.

Lilly:Jackson i was just kidding i know what ya meant i just love making ya all confused

Jackson: you're mean uhh...

Miley: will people quit trying to imitate me? it's getting old and y'all do it wrong!

they all had breakfast although miley was the only one eating cake and pickles, then went to walmart to get yellow paint. tape paint brushes, and other stuff.

Miley: ooh i like this yellow wait no this one wait this one is the best this is what i want right here.

Lilly: oh that is so cute i love it

Oliver: please lord make it stop

Robbie Ray: you get used to it

they bought everything else they needed and headed back home.

they were driving along the highway when all of a sudden the car in front of them breaked. Robbie Ray did not have enough time to break and crashed right into the back of the silver ford mustang in front of them.

Robbie Ray: Miley? Miley? hey guys i think she's waking up.

Miley: huh?

Robbie Ray just about in tears: oh Miley i though we were gonna lose ya.

Miley: what.

robbie Ray: omigod she lost her memmory . Docotor!

Miley: No dad i didn't lose my memmory i just don't know how i'd be "lost"

Robbie Ray: sweetie we were in a car accident and and your head hit the side of the car and you were knocked out. you broke you're arm and you're collarbone.

Miley: were Oliver and Lilly and Jackson alright.

Robbie Ray: Oliver got a few bruses but he'll be fine Jackson might've broke his nose and Lilly broke her wrist. and i'm fine nothin time won't fix.

Miley: we never would have got in the crash if i wasn't pregnant.

robbie Ray: don't say that Miles.

Miley: no it's true.

Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson walked in.

Lilly: hey how are ya doin'?

Miley: i'm ok i guess.

Oliver gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Oliver: that's good news

Miley: when can i go...wait what about the babies? are they ok?

robbie Ray: they were gonna give an ultra sound when you woke up.so i'll call Dr. Finkle.

Lilly: Dr. Finkle? what a weird name. he's standing behind me isn't he

Dr. Finkle: yes i am

once again he spread the jelly over Miley's belly and moved the thingy all over

Dr. Finkle: well...


	5. court is now in session

A/N:sorry to leave ya with a cliffhanger but it's the only way you guys review. i actually had the next part written in my notebook so i could have put it in the chapter but no i like to torture you all cuz i'm just that cool.and BeKKeRzZzZRoX thank you poking really is a fun word. well here ya go.

Dr. Finkle:well...It seems that everything is fine . they're both perfectly healthy.

Miley: oh thank you! so when can i go home?

Dr. Finkle:you can go home tomorrow, we want to keep you over night just in case.

Miley: ok

the doctor left and miley burst into tears.

Robbie Ray:Miley what's wrong?

Miley: if i wasn't pregnant none of this would have happened.

Robbie Ray:It's normal for rape victims to feel guilt but youi have to understand that this is not you're fault.

Miley: ok can i get some ice cream with mustard on it?

everyone: ughhh

Miley: what?

the next day Dr. Finkle checked Miley over one more time. she was fine. she changed out of her hospital gown and followed her father outo f the car. this car ws a rental, Robbie Ray's was still in the shop. When they got home Miley went straight to her room and went to sleep.

she woke up to find Oliver sitting on her bed holding her hand.

Miley: hey Ollie.

Oliver: feelin' any better?

Miley: yeah

Oliver: ya know you're startin' to show.

Miley: oh yeah i guess

she looked at her stomach. it was getting bigger.

Miley: i love you Oliver.

Oliver: I love you too Milely.

Oliver gave Miley a quick kiss and pulled her into a hug.

Oliver: so your dad says we'll get started on redecorating tomorrow

Miley: cool

Oliver: oh and he said that the trial was next week.

Miley: umph.. i'm really scared what if he gets let off?

Oliver: they'd never do that. you have evidence

Miley: i do?

Oliver: yeah you're pregnant

Miley: oh yeah. i kinda forgot. ha ha

Oliver: a woman who forgot she was pregnant i think that's a first.

Miley: i'm hungry

Oliver: where have i heard that before?

Miley: hey!

Oliver: just kidding let's go downstairs we'll find something in the fridge. how about mac and cheese with cream cheese frosting?

Miley: ooh that does sound good!

Oliver: i was just kid... nevermind

they went downstairs and made the very disgusting meal although Oliver just had the macaroni.

_one week later_

Miley: daddy what if i don't win the trial?

Robbie Ray: honey you'll win i promise

Miley: can Oliver andLilly come?

Robbie Ray: i don't know

Miley: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez?

Robbie Ray: i guess. Jackson!

Jackson: yeah dad ?

Robbie Ray: try to make your self look presentable we're going to court.

Jackson: that was today?

Robbie Ray: of course now get going.

_At the court house_

Judge Cooty:(ha ha)sit sit sit Miley you are pressing charges on a Mr. Bobbie Steve?

Miley: yes ma'am

Judge Cooty: court is now in session.

Miley's attorney: is it true that you were staying at the Stewart residance on the night of the incident of which Miley claims

Steve: yes

attorney: and is it true that Miss. Stewart over here is pregnant?

Steve: yes

attorney: and is it true that you have a history of sexual asult?

Steve: yes

attorney: no further questions your honor.

Judge Cooty:thank you , Miley will you come to the stand?

Miley walks up to the guy with the bible

the guy:do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?

Miley: of course

Miley's attorney:Miley you are pregnant correct?

Miley: yes with twins

attorney:and you agree that he was at your house the night of the incident?

Miley: yes

attorney: can you describe to us what your uncle did to you?

Miley: sorry if i start to cry, dad had just gone out with the neighbor lady and Jackson was at his friend Cooper's house. i was in my room listening to music.

i was lying on my bed the all of a sudden he comes in my room. i figured he needed to know where something was since he'd never been to our house. he attacked me pinned me down on my bed. he straddled me with his knees on my arms. and well...

steve's attorney: is there any eveidence of that?

Miley rolled up her sleeves to show two huge bruzes the size of your fist.

steve's attorney: yes well that could be from anything.

Miley's attorney: i object your honor this was my questioning time

Judge Cooty:yes continue

Miley's attorney: what happened after Miley?

Miley through her tears:he said not to tell anyone.

Miley's attorney: but you told your boyfriend two months later correct?

Miley: yes

Miley's attorney: no further questions

Judge Cooty:Mr. Johson(steve's attorney)Miley you may go sit down now.

she walks down the steps and sits down next to her father

steve's attorney: thank you your honor. is it at all possible that it is not steve's baby?

Judge Cooty: well we'll do a dna match to figure that. are you done? there's not really much you can say, if it's a match he's guilty if not well he's not.

steve's attorney: i...well...

judge Cooty; court dismissed. we will call with the results

Miley and the rest of the gang went to the hospital to get a dna match

Dr. Finkle: well Miley, i don't know how to say this but it won't give me the results...


	6. two fathers and grounded for life

A/N: hey guys i'm still a little short on reviews but now i won't wait for five cuz that's not working out for me. but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review. there is a minor part in this chapter that involves something that maybe you might learn in health class on the reproductive system. but it's not bad just a paragraph. i think you'll survive. plz review and enjoy. oh and also what happens in this chapter i don't really know if it can happen it's just my imagination but ya never know there's a first time for everything.

Dr. Finkle: well Miley, i don't know how to say this but it won't give me the results... it's all screwed up it said that they both have different fathers.

Miley: how is that possible?

Dr.Finkle:well it actually is possible. you see , how fraternal twins are born is the ovary accidentally slips out two eggs and both are fertilized. but what it said can't be true unless you had sex one or two days before you were raped.

Miley looked a little guilty. so did Oliver.

Robbie Ray: Oken...!

Dr. Finkle looked taken back

Dr. Finkle:well in that case what i think happened is she got pregnant by Oliver than however many days later her ovary accidentally let an egg slip.

Miley: but after girls are pregnant you can't get your period

Dr. Finkle:well looks like you're a special case.

Miley: wow.

Oliver: wow.

Robbie Ray:wow is not the word Oken. and Miley i can't beleive you would do that.

Miley: peer pressure?

Robbie Ray:ha that's funny. well at least we can prove that steve's the father of one of 'em.

Judge Cooty:we have medicla prrof taht the defendant is guilty i sentance you to twenty years of jail time. case dismissed.

Miley: yes!

robbie ray:Miley you're grounded. no sex 'til marriage.and Oliver , i'll have a nice chat with your mother.

Oliver: umph.

they drove back to the Stewart's house. MIley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson all went to Miley's room. Jackson tried killing Oliver twice but Lilly held him back.

Miley: i'm glad at least one of them is yours.

Oliver: my mom's gonna kill me.

Miley: she won't _kill_ you just put you in severe pain

Oliver: on the other hand it feels cool to be a dad. i want some cake and pickles.

Miley: what?

Oliver: i'm a father now i have weird cravings.

MIley: you're not pregnant smart one.

Oliver: oh yeah

Lilly stared at them in awe and then burst into tears

Miley: Lilly what's wrong?

Lilly: i want a baby

Miley laughed

Lilly: don't laugh at me

Miley: i'm laughing at the situation. here i am pregnant with two kids each has a different father the you burst into tears cuz you want a baby.

Jackson to Lilly: it could be arranged.

Lilly: Jackson grow up.

Miley/Oliver: eeww Jackson

Miley:Lilly wait 'til your married to Jackson, learn from my mistake.

Lilly:thanks Miley and you really think Jackson adn i will get married?

at this time Oliver was in his own world singing a song.

Oliver: i wanna drive a zamboni

i wanna eat maccaroni

even though i look like a bamboni

i wanna drive a zamboni

yeah!

Miley: yeah i do you're perfect together. just like me and doughnut boy here.

Oliver: huh?

Miley kissed him on the cheek

Miley: nuthin.

A/N: that zamboni song was written by Softballchick03 she's helping me a lot in this story anyway i love reviews and lots of them so plzzz review here i'll help you all you have to do is move you're mouse to the little go button press it and type " wow you're an amazing author i admire you so much" . i'm serious do that. hope you enjoyed.


	7. all i wanted was a granola bar!

A/N: i now i kind of skip a few months at a time but it would be too boring if i didn't so here ya go. p.s. i'm loving the reviews

Miley was now six months pregnant and back in school. by this point she was wearing plus size maternity clothes. she was extremely emotional.

Miley started crying, Jackson and Robbie Ray could hear her from the basement.

Miley: i'm fat! I'm huge i wanna be anorexic!

Robbie Ray:Miley your pregnant with two babies.

Miley: but i'm still fat!

Oliver walked in

Oliver: what's going on

MIley threw herself into Oliver's arms and started crying

Miley: i'm fat!

Oliver: no you're no Miley, you're beautiful.

Miley:awwww thank you

Miley stopped crying and started making a horse raddish and jelly sandwich.

Oliver: that's just wrong.

Miley burst into tears again.

Miley: are you saying i'm ugly?

Oliver: no no ijust meant the sandwich.

Miley: oh, well, i gotta go see ya at school.

Oliver: kay see ya.

Oliver gives her a hug and walks home.

Miley woke up the next morning wore a blue maternity shirt and blue jeans. she was getting a lot of attention at school. People were always whispering in the halls. she mostly ignored it and if some asked she simply answered i'm pregnant with two babies.

Miley had to have Jackson drive her to school now. she immediately went to her locker got her binder and books. she closed hre locker to find Oliver with a rose.

Oliver:happy 4 month anniversary1

Miley:omigod thank youi i forgot! i feel terrible.

Oliver: don't, i was just kidding, i wanted to see what you'd say our anniversary is in 2 weeks. you can keep the rose though.

Miley: ha. so walk me to class?

Oliver: of course.

as they were walkign they spotted Lilly.

Lilly: hey guys what's up?

Oliver/Miley: nuthin

Amber and Ashley walked by.

Amber/Ashley:eeewww. the Hillbily and Smokin' Pot Oken OOOHhh SSSS

they kept waking

miley: ugghh... why can't they ever but out?

Lilly: just forget about them.

Oliver: so Miley are you still grouded?

Miley: yeah my dad said i'm grounded 'til i sto; having weird cravings.

Oliver: but that won't happen 'til you deliver teh babies,

Miley: that's the point. so are you still grounded?

Oliver: yeah i'm grounded for two more months then i have to write a five page essay on why it's wrong to get girls pregnant.

Miley: ughh...

Lilly: well at least i'm not grounded.

Miley and Oliver hit her on the shoulder and walked to homeroom. they all had homeroom together.Jake Ryan was also in their homeroom. he alwasy flirted with Miley and made coments on the babies coming.

Jake: heyMiley how ya doin'?

MIley: i'm fine

Jake:so... how are the babies?

Miley: they're fine.

Jake: what cha gonna name 'em again?

Miley: i've told you exactly eighteen times, Kaden and Michelle.

Jake: right.

Miley: may i rmind you i'm going out with Oliver?

Jake: no i'm fine.

Miley: then quit hitting on me!

Jake: whatever.

Oliver: temper, temper, temper.

Miley: say temper one more time i dare you.

Oliver:temper.

Miley smacked him on the butt.

Lilly: public display of affection!

Teacher:please children.

students: children?we're sixteen!

Teadher: whatever take your seats and don't bug me.

MIley: isn't our teacher just a bundle of joy?

Oliver: no she's isn't, she's the...oh i get it.

Lilly: why do youi even talk anymore?

the bell rang and they walked to science. Jake was also in this class. hurray. did you notice the enthusiasm?

they took their seats at the back of the class. Jake took a seat next to Miley. of course.

Jake: hey Miley. how ya doin'?

Miley:yes

Jake: that doesn't make se...

Miley:shhh...ow!

Teacher: Miley is there something you have to share with the class?

Miley:yeah one of the babies kicked and there goes another . man i'm hungry.

she digs in her bag for a granola bar.

Teacher:no food in class.

Miley:i'm pregnant!

Teacher:I'm teaching!

Miley:fine i'll go out of the class and eat it!

Teacher: sure how about the principal's office?

Miley: fine by me!

Miley got up and staked off. she walked into the office.

secratary: Miley Stewart?

Miley: yes.

secratary:mrs. Foogle will see you now.

Miley:ok

Mrs.Foogle:Miley, Mrs.Johnson says you were shouting at her.

Miley: i'm pregnant. i'm hungry so i wanted to eat a granola bar

Mrs. Foogle: she did not tell me that. i give you permission to eat in class. i've been pregnant four times. been there.

Miley:thank you!

Miley walked back into class takes out her granola bar and takes a big bite out of it.

Miley: mmmm... yummy!

Mrs.Johnson:smartass.

Miley: excuse me? did my ears deceive me. i'm afraid i'll have to report you shame shame.you may proceed with your last class.

Mrs.Johson: free read!

Miley: that's better.

Jake: wow Miley that was brave.

Miley: well it is me.

Jake are you flirting?

Miley: no! are you crazy? i'd rather go out with the janitor than you. he's sixty eight!

Jake smiled.

Jake:mmm hmmm

Miley:whatev

Miley had math next she also had this class with Jake but not with Lilly or Oliver.

Mr. Hoefer:we start a project today. i will assign partners

Miley says in her head:ten bucks says he pairs me with Jake cuz that is just my luck.

Mr. Hoefer:Becca and Johnny, Chad and Monique, Miley and Amanda,

A/N: i know it was kind of boring but that has to be some boring stuff before she delivers anyway plz review. see how nice i am this time i didn't nag you.


	8. falling into trouble

A/N: sorry this chapter is gonna be kinda short. but don't worry i update pretty fast so i promise you'll be okay. love the reviews keep 'em coming.here ya go.

Mr. Hoefer: wait Miley and Amanda will talk too much. Ryan, Stewart you two pair up.

Miley: ughh

Jake: yes

Jake moved over next to Miley

Jake:hey partner. what should we do our project on, integers or sales prices?

Miley:yes

Jake: yes?

Miley:no.

Jake:no?

Miley: yes now stop it.

Jake: but...nevermind. how about we do integers they're easier.

Miley: ok

they get a big piece of tagboard and write ITEGERS on it and give examples and such.

Jake: how about we meet at my house after school and finish the examples and coloring?

Miley:ok. where do you live?

Jake: 1243 west maple street.

Miley: ok i'll be there.

Jake: see ya

Miley walked off to social studies, she had this class with Lilly, and she had computer app. with Lilly.

Miley: Lilly, psst

Lilly:what?

Miley:guess who i got partnered with in math.

Lilly:Jake?

Miley:good job you win you get a cookie. ughh this sucks, i have to go to his house after school.

Lilly: oh yeah that's too bad for you.

you could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

Miley:uhh. LIlly you know i don't like him.

lilly: i know i'm just giving yoiu a hard time.

Mr. Anderson:excuse me ladies but you can finish your discussion at lunch. now as i was saying. blah...blah...blah...

the whole rest of the day was boring as usual until computer application.(that's a class at my school. i don't know if y'all have that but you just learn about Microsoft word and powerpoint and excel).

Miley walked into class about to take a seat at her assigned computer. she tripped over a computer cord and fell right on her belly.

Miley:ahh! ow! Help!

Miley was in extreme pain at this point and was crying hysterically.

Lilly: omigosh someone call the hospital!

nobody moved.

Lilly:NOW!

Someone went to the phone. Lilly was helping Miley into a sitting position and coaching her through breathing. within five minutes an ambulance was there. they got her into a stretcher and wheeled her out. Oliver and Lilly followed.

Nurse:young man you stay here.

Oliver: i'm the father1

Nurse: well ok but she has to stay.

Miley: i'm refusing medical care unless Lilly can come.

Lilly:Miley...

Nurse:fine! just hurry up and get in!

Miley:has anyone called my dad?

Nurse: yes he's on his way.

they arrived at the hospital, got her situated in a bed and begun yet another ultra sound.

Miley:i'm getting a little tired of these.

Dr. Finkle:yes well just relax and we'll give you some pain medication. oh and the results came back,Oliver is the father of fMichelle.

Miley: thank yoiu.

Oliver:cool i'm the father of a baby girl.

once again Dr. Finkle spread the jelly stuff on Miley's belly and moved the thing around.

Dr. Finkle: oh dear...

A/N: oh am i evil or what? yes i am . please review.


	9. What hurts the most

A/N:thank you Queen of Doom for your eight reviews i loved them. and everybody elses. thank you. i really need ideas if you want me to keep this going i'm starting to get writer's block. well here ya go enjoy.(that's kind of my thing now "enjoy". i like it .

Miley: what?

Dr. Finkle:well Miley...

Lilly/Oliver:just tell us!

Dr. Finkle: kaden doesn't have a heartbeat, he's well...youi've had a miscarriage. but Michelle is fine.

Miley burst into tears, so did Lilly. Oliver just stood there trying to hold back his tears. (that's right Oliver be a man. heck who am i kidding that's never gonna happen! ha ha ! sorry to break a serious moment.)

at that moment Robbie Ray walked in.

Robbie Ray: Miles are you okay?

Miley: NO! Kaden died Daddy. i tripped over a cord and i killed my baby!

Robbie Ray:Miley i'm so sorry darlin'

Miley: what happens to Kaden then?

Dr. Finkle: we will surgically remove him.

Miley:when?

Dr. Finkle: well your father has to sign some forms and then we will do it tonight. Mr. Stewart here are the forms.

Robbie Ray signs them and hands them back to him.

Dr. Finkle:thank you. i will be back in two hours to check on you.

Miley through her sobs: ok.

Robbie Ray: Lilly, how about we give Oliver and Miley some time together.

Lilly: ok.

they leave and go to the cafateria

Oliver walks over to Miley and holds her hand.

Oliver: Miley, i'm so sorry.

Miley:why me? why Me?

Oliver: just be thankful that Michelle is ok.

Miley: i just want to get the baby out and go home.

Oliver: i'll be right beside you durring surgery.

Miley: thank you. I love you.

Oliver: i love you too.

they lean in for a quick kiss.

Miley: you can stop listening now!

Robbie Ray and Lilly walk in.

a few hours later, Dr. Finkle walks in and says they would be starting the surgery soon. they wheeled Miley to the O.R.(operating room.)and put her to sleep. two hours later Miley woke up. Her belly was half the size it was earlier. Dr. Finkle said she shouldn't go to school anymore, she should stay home and relax.

Miley: dad?

Robbie Ray:hey sweetie how ya feelin'?

Mley: like crap.

Robbie Ray: Doctor said you can go home tomorrow but no school anymore.

Miley: i'm not sure if that's good or bad.

Lilly: it's both. but don't worry we'll bring yo're homework and we can videotape the classes.

Miley: ughhh

Robbie Ray: how about i take Lilly and Oliver home and be right back?

Miley: ok

Oliver game Miley a quick kiss goodbye and they left. about five minutes after they left Miley fell asleep.

_Dream/flashback_

_Robbie Ray was gone on a business trip and Jackson was at Cooper's. Oliver came over and watched a movie with Miley n her room.(they weren't really watching the movie.)Soon they were in a makeout session. within ten minutes Oliver's shirt was on the floor and so was Miley's shirt. and bra. Miley took off Oliver's pants. Oliver took off Miley's skirt. they each slid of the remaining undergarments and well...( do i need to draw you a picture?)_

_End Dream/Flashback_

Miley woke up startled.

Robbie Ray:Hey hon i just got back. Sorry did i wake you up?

Miley: uhh no what time is it?

Robbie Ray:uhh. eight o clock.

Miley: oh . can i get something to eat? chicken noodle soup?

Robbie Ray:I'll see what i can get.

Robbie Ray left for the cafateria.

ring ring

Miley grabbed her phone off the nightstand.

Miley: hello?

Oliver: hey babe. how ya doin'?

Miley: better.

Oliver: since youi're on b edrest for a while, tomorrow i will spend the day with you and wiat on you hand on foot. it's the leas i could do for getting you pregnant.

Miley: ohh. thank you.

Robbie Ray walked in with a bowl of soup.

Miley: sorry Oliver gotta go see ya tomorrow. love ya. bye.

Oliver: bye.

she pressed end and set her phone back on the nighstand.

Robbie ray set the soup on that tray thingy that can roll over to the bed and go across their chest.

Miley: thank you daddy.

Robbie Ray: your welcome darlin'

Miley slurped her soup in silence. when she was finished she turned on t.v. guess who was on. none other than the Zombie Slayer Jake Ryan.

Jake: yes well Hannah and i are really hitting it off. i haven't seen her in a while. but we're inviting her to do another episode with us.

Miley: why don't they just give up on the show. it's not good anymore! and how am i supposed to do another episode pregnant?

Robbie Ray: umm...since you're a bit smaller now we could just put you in a loose shirt and... heck i have no idea!

Miley: ughhh.

Robbie Ray:ughhh is right.

Robbie Ray fell asleep in the poofy armchair in Miley's room and Miley was fast asleep in her bed. she woke up the next morning at nine thirty-six.

Miley: dad?

Robbie Ray: hey Miles, let's call the doctor to see if we can go home now.

Miley pressed the little button.they waited two minutes and in comes Dr. Finkle.

Dr. Finkle: well it looks like everything is alright. Miley, no school. you're on bedrest, you really need to be careful now. your medical bill must be outstanding.

Robbie Ray: it sure is.

Miley: sorry.

Miley got dressed and was wheeled out to the car in a wheelchair. They were home in ten minutes. they walked in to find Oliver, Jackson, and Lilly sitting on the couch.

Robbie Ray: Jackson, i hope Lilly didn't sleepover or you're grounded until Miley delivers.

Lilly: don't worry Mr. Stewart i got here ten minutes ago.

Oliver: so Miley, you go lay down relax, and i will do whatever you want.

Miley: how about a foot massage, and a hotdog with pudding on it?

Oliver: okie dokie. Lilly make her the hotdog i'll rub her feet.

Lilly: no way1

Oliver: would you rather rub her feet?

Lillyl: one hotdog with pudding coming right up.

so throughout that day Oliver fetched disgusting food rubbed feet, rubbed her neck her back, and painted her toenails.

Miley: thank you for doing this Oliver. it was really nice.

Oliver: i like doing things for you Miley. i like to see you happy, i can't stand it when i see you cry. well i gotta go home now. my sister is probably destroying my room right now.

Miley: have fun with that.

Oliver gave her a kiss and walked out the door.


	10. Michelle Lilly Oken

A/N: hey guys i luv the reviews. enjoy.by the way you guys will love my next chapter! i already have it written in my notebook! enjoy!

Miley was seven months pregnant. now she was wearing regular size maternity clothes, and eating up the entire refridgerator. Today Miley was gonna go shopping with Lilly for some more maternity clothes. she thinks the ones she has now are ugly.

Miley: they are too ugly. purple shirt with green pants? can you say Clash?

Lilly: their fine

Miley: how could you say no to going to the mall?

Miley gave her the puppy dog pout

Lilly: not the puppy dog pout. you know i can'ts stand it. oh fine!

Jackson walks in

Jackson: pushover.

Lilly: call me that one more time and i will never kiss you ever again.

Miley: then what are you gonna do with your new eight hours of free time every day?

Lilly: go away.

Miley: let's go.

Lilly reluctantly got into the drivers seat of her blue dodge neon, and drove to the mall.

they walked to the maternity store.

Miley held up a silk tunic with a floralish-pazlie design.

Miley: what do you think of this?

Lilly: that's a little loud. what about this?

Lilly held up a smock style pink shirt with "baby" written on it.

Miley: oh that is so cute.

she searched for her size and went to the changing room. within thirty seconds she was in front of the mirror admiring herself.

Lilly: ooh that looks good.Michelle, seven months in your mother's stomach and you're already dressed beautifully.

Miley gave a small laugh and continued to try on clothing. she bought three shirts and two pairs of pants.

they drove home to find Oliver waiting at the house.

Miley: hey Oliver.

she gave him a quick kiss.

Oliver: nuthin' , just wanted to see what you're up to, or ask you to go to dinner.

Miley: oh that's so sweet. of course. where we going?

Oliver: how about that fancy restraunt on 45th avenue?

Miley: ooh. i luv that place. let's go! wait let me change into some of my new clothes.

Oliver: ok. hurry up.

Miley changed, checked her makeup and ran(walked quickly, well quickly enough for a pregnant woman.)down the stairs.

Oliver: wow you look great.

Miley: thank you. let's go.

Oliver and Miley walked out to his silver ford mustang(yes i know you're jealous of his car)helped Miley in and took off.

they walked in and went to the waiter behind the podium.

Oliver: oken reservation for two.

waiter: yes right this way.

Miley:ooh i luv this.

they sat down and looked at the menus.

Miley: i think i want the sauted chicken breast and a ceaser salad.

Oliver: that sounds good i'll have the same just let me get the waiter. excuse me waiter? yes we're ready to order. we'll both take the sauted chicken breast and a ceaser salad.

waiter: what would you like to drink?

Oliver: i'll take water and Miley what do you want?

Miley: water's fine.

Oliver:ok two waters.

the waiter walked away and Oliver and Miley began to talk.

Oliver: are you scared about giving birth?

Miley: a little. but i'll be ok cuz you'll be there.

Oliver: thanks. have you thought about middle names?

Miley: well i was gonna let you pick Michelle's middle name.

Oliver: cool i was thinking Lilly.

Miley: Michelle Lilly Oken. it's got a ring to it.

Oliver: Oken?

Miley: yeah i want her to take your name. you're the father.

Oliver: cool.

Miley: so Lilly it is. Lilly will be so thrilled. i also want to make her and Jackson god parents.

Oliver: Lilly will be double thrilled.

about that time the waiter gave them their food. they ate with little conversation. they spent the whole car ride home talking about what it'll be like to be parents.

Miley: yeah it'll be so cool when we're married and we'll have a daughter!

Oliver: married?

Miley:yeah. why?

Oliver: that's a little far ahead but heck. i'd love to marry you when we're older.

Miley: awww. that's so sweet. ooh my dad kept my mom's wedding ring and i could have hers. oh that would be so cool.

Oliver: it sounds perfect.

Miley:you're right. it is jumping ahead a little far but i don't care.

Oliver:well in that case. Miley Stewart, will you marry me. in a few years that is.

Miley started to cry.

Miley:of course.

Oliver dropped her off and she went to her room.

_One Month Later_

Miley was in her room watching t.v. when all of a sudden it felt like she was sitting on water.

A/N: ooh another cliffhanger. i am the queen of evil. not really but it could happen. pleez review.


	11. i just want to eat he up

A/N:i luv the reviews! keep 'em coming. i didn't know i'd be doing this chapter so soon i'm excited to see what you guys think of it.enjoy!

Miley: oh god! Dad! My water broke!

Robbie Ray hurried up the stairs

Robbie Ray: oh my, Jackson! Jackson call the hospital MIley's water broke!

Robbie Ray picked MIley up and carried her down the stairs. He set her on her feet and she slowly walked to the car. Jackson got off the phone and helped Miley to the car.

Jackson grabbed his phone to call Lilly and Oliver.

and they drove off to the hospital.

Jackson: Lilly, Miley's water broke. get to the hospital. call Oliver!

Robbie Ray: breathe Miley, breathe.

Miley: hee hoo hee hoo

they arrived at the hopsital and got Miley situated in a hospital bed.

Miley: dady i'm scared.

Robbie Ray: i know darlin'but i'll be here for you.

just then Oliver and Lilly ran in the room looking out of breath.

Lilly: Miley, it's a month eaerly is she gonna be okay?

Miley:i don't know

all of a sudden Miley felt a very sharp pain in her lower abdomen.

Miley: daddy! i'm having contractions!

Robbie Ray: doctor! doctor!

Dr. Finkle runs in

Dr. Finkle: yes?

Miley: i'm having contractions!

Dr. Finkle: oh dear, let's get you into delivery.

they rolled MIley into the delivery room, hooked her up to some moniters and gave her some medication.

Miley: ahh! 'nother contraction.

Oliver: here Miley squeeze my hand.

Miley grabbed his hand like her life depended on it and squeezed.

Oliver was almost crying from the pain.

Miley: oh thank god i'ts over.

Oliver: yes, thank god. Mr. Stewart, you're turn.

Robbie Ray: hey you got her pregnant.

Oliver: ughh.

Lilly and Jackson gave a small laugh and sat down.

Miley: how much longer?

Robbie Ray: it's gonna be a while darlin'.

Miley:how long is a while?

Robbie Ray: i'm not sure just be patient.

Oliver: no i'd rather she gave birth now! ow!(A/N: hey now and ow rhyme, ain't that funny?)

about half an hour later.

Dr. Finkle: ok Miley your cervix is 8 centimeteres when it gets to ten youi will push.

Miley: meaure it again, maybe it will be ten.

Dr. Finkle:ha just be patient.

Miley: oh god if i hear that one more time...

Jackson: what are ya gonna do throw your baby at him? ha ha.

Miley: you a-hole

Jackson: proud of it.

Dr. Finkle: ok Miley it's ten. PUSH!

Miley almost died from the pain.

Dr. Finkle: count to ten then take another breath then do it again.

Miley: one...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten... ughh.

Dr. Finkle: come on Miley, again.

Miley did the counting one more time.

Dr. Finkle: one more big one Miley.

Miley gave the push of life. Literally. ha ha.

Dr. Finkle: congratulations Miley, you have a daughter. you too mr. Oken. Oliver would you like to cut the umbilical cord?

Oliver: sure

Oliver cut the umbilical cord then they took her off to be wrapped in a blanket.

Lilly: can i hold her?

Miley: of course. she's your godchild.

Lilly: really? oh thank you.

Miley: Jackson she's your godchild too.

Jackson: cool.

Lilly: she's so cute! oh i just want to eat her up.

Miley/Oliver: please don't.

A/N: wasn't that a cute chappie? yes it was. please review.


	12. i'm sorry

A/N: sorry guys this is the last chapter. it's half chapter, half epilogue. and i'm also sorry it's really short.

the next day, Miley, and Oliver and Lilly were sitting on the couch at the Stewart's.

Miley: hey Lilly, i don't think we told you, but Oliver proposed. but when we're older.

Lilly: ohhhh! that is so cool. i wish someone would be that romantic.

Jackson: huh?

Oliver: yeah. MIley's gonna have her mom's wedding ring.

Miley: yeah. i think that's the coolest part.

Lilly: oh that's so sweet.

Michelle:wahhh.

Miley:looks like somebody woke up from their nap.

Oliver: i told you i wasn't sleeping i was resting my eyes.

Miley: the baby not you.

Oliver: oh yeah.

_and they lived happily ever after the end. not really you think you'd live happily ever after with a baby waking you up a two thirty? nuh uh. but we can just say that they lived happily ever after it makes me happy._

_Epilogue:_

Miley and Oliver got married when they were twenty three. Lilly and Jackson got married when they were twenty three and twentyfive. Miley and Oliver had one more child. it was a boy. they named him Matthew. Lilly and Jackson also had a boy and a girl , they were two years apart. they named them Miley and Justin.

Robbie Ray remarried two years after Miley and Oliver got married . he got married to the neighbor lady.

as for Uncle Steve. well he got out than molested two boys and was sentenced to a life time in jail. ha he got what he deserved.

and now finally they really lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
